


Happenstance

by CatherineDahl



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDahl/pseuds/CatherineDahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I imagine Jax and Taras relationship being like as teens. Just my own AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance

When I first saw her standing across from me, holding a beer in her hand as she swayed her long brown hair around I was hooked. It was something so instant that I didn't know what had knocked all sense of coherency right out of me. I had been mid sentence when I spotted her and began watching her. Her fierce brown eyes had locked on mine after a few moments and she smiled at me while she took another sip of her beer. She started to walk towards me, determination set in her eyes. She was ballsy, I liked it. 

"Got a cigarette?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah." I said as I pulled a pack of marbarols from my pocket.

"Oh brother..." I heard coming from next to me, the only thing that let me know I was still around other people.

I tossed Opie a glare as I handed her a cigarette. 

"Thanks, my names Tara." she said as I lit her cigarette with mine.

"I'm Jax, this is Opie." 

She smiled wide and nodded. 

"This doesn't seem like your scene Jax." she teased. 

"It isn't, I'm here for Opie, he's looking for someone." I heard Opie scoff. "Yo Op, why don't you go grab three more beers yeah?"

"Sure Jax, whatever you say."

The truth was I was lying. I had shown up here for a girl. I had been stuck on some girl from my neighborhood for months. He had called me untrustworthy and a dog. I had been proving her wrong for months now. Working hard to convince her to give me a chance and then I met her. I spotted this doe eyed, messy haird, too much eye makeup wearing girl with the most beautiful face I had ever laid eyes on and I was done for. I had almost forgotten why I was here until she mentioned it.

"What was that about?" She chuckled. 

"Nothing, he just doesn't like people knowing how pussy whipped he gets." I smiled.

"Mhm." She took another sip of her beer. "Wanna get out of here?"

I beamed, unable to help it. "That's straight to the point."

"Coming?" She asked as she set her beer down and began walking out of the party.

'hopefully.' I thought and followed her out of the party.

We began walking, her taking the lead. We talked and I quickly realized she was smart, not just street smart as I had assumed by the way she carried herself, she was book smart. She started talking about what book she was reading this week, her thoughts on it, and I got lost in all of it. I got lost in the sound of her voice, the playful way she laughed, her stride of confidence as she took the lead while we walked, the way she asked me questions that I wanted to answer, everything. We walked to a park and sat down on a bench, facing one another, talking. I didn't want to hook up with her... well I mean I did of course but not for a night. 

Before I knew it the sun was rising and I had spent all night talking to this girl. I told her about my dad dying, my mom remarrying Clay. I told her about how I wanted to quit school and most likely would soon so I could patch into the club. I told her things that I had never even told Op, and I told him close to everything. She told me how she wanted out of Charming, how her dad was a mean old drunk on most days, she told me how she had never really talked to guys like this before, and how easy it was to talk to me -something that I wasn't used to hearing at all. It was perfect. Once the sun had risen completely she stood up.

"I should get going Jax, I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble if I don't get home soon." She smiled at me.

"Can I get your number?" I asked, hopeful about what this might turn into.

"Sure, do you have something to write it with?" 

"No but I'll remember it."

She laughed. "Will you now?"

"Yup, I got it." 

"Okay... It's seven-eight-oh, three-three-nine, six-four-one-one."

"Seven-eight-oh, three-three-nine, six-four-one-one?" I repeated.

She nodded and leaned over to kiss me. Her lips were soft, warm and everything I had been imagining they'd be all night. When she pulled away to say goodbye I pulled her in again. The first kiss was soft, this kiss, my kiss, was more urgent, breathy and lustful. I wanted this girl and without a doubt in my mind I knew she wanted me too.

"Bye Jax." She pulled away after a moment, flushed and without breath.

"Bye Tara." I smiled and watched her walk away.

'seven-eight-oh, three-three-nine, six-four-one-one. seven-eight-oh, three-three-nine, six-four-one-one. seven-eight-oh, three-three-nine, six-four-one-one. seven-eight-oh, three-three-nine, six-four-one-one. seven-eight-oh, three-three-nine, six-four-one-one. seven-eight-oh, three-three-nine, six-four-one-one.' I kept repeating to myself as I walked home quickly in the cool California morning air. 

"Where the hell have you been Jackson!?" My mom yelled as soon as I walked in the door. "Since when do you stay out all night!? Is it because of that little bitch Nancy that you've been trying to fuck!?" 

"Wow you need to fucking relax!" I said to her calmly. 

"Gem, leave the boy alone. He's back now, he's fine, and if he was fucking that girl he doesn't need to be telling us about it." Clay smiled at me while drinking his morning coffee. 

"YOU BETTER HAVE AT LEAST WRAPPED IT JACKSON, I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A GRANDMA!" She yelled after me as I walked away and into my room. 

As soon as I walked into my room I reached for the phone and dialed. Maybe she'd be home, maybe she'd still be awake.  
The phone rang a few times before she answered. 

My palms were sweaty and I felt like such a pussy.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Tara there?"

"Who's calling?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Jax."

"Hi Jax." 

"Hi Tara." 

"You remembered my number." She laughed.

"I told you I would." I laid down on my back and stared at my ceiling, listening to her flirty laugh.

"Well color me impressed." 

"I'm a man of my word dear.... I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"Yeah I'm here, safe and sound, without anyone noticing a thing." 

"Wanna hang out later tonight?" I asked her, wondering if maybe I was reading too much into this.

"Yeah I'd like that. Meet you at the park?"

"I can go pick you up Tara." 

"No, it's fine, I'll meet you at seven okay? I gotta go. Bye Jax."

And like that the line went dead, I had a date and I realized that I really liked this girl that I had met by happenstance. I liked her a lot.


End file.
